In His View
by phayte1978
Summary: Ryo had his camera. Always watching, always recording...


"Do you always have to have that thing out?" Akira asked, his hands inside his pants, slowly stroking up and down his shaft.

"Never bothered you before," Ryo said.

"You don't find this… weird?" Akira breathed out.

"How is anything normal these days?" Ryo asked.

He did have a point. Akira and Ryo went way back- this was his childhood friend. They had done everything together growing up. Ever since the devil entered him, his hormones went wild on him. Anything caused him to pop a boner these days, and relief was just a stroke away.

This wasn't the first time that Akira couldn't control himself, or his urges- and it wasn't the first time Ryo pulled his camera out, recording it. Akira should feel self conscious, he would have before his 'change', but this was different. Ryo knew his secret, knew who he was, he could trust Ryo.

"You're a pervert," Akira breathed out, his hand wrapped around his cock, stroking slowly.

"Your ideals of perversions are different than mine," Ryo stated, never taking the camera off of him.

"Whatever," Akira breathed out, thrusting his hips slightly to the stroke of his hand.

"You would find better pleasure if you undid your pants," Ryo stated.

Akira grunted. He knew this, but still, even with his new body, just whipping his cock out and stroking was not in his nature, even though he had done it before. It was like he did not even know who he was anymore. This change, this being inside of him- it would take over, making him do things he normally would not.

Now that Ryo had suggested it, he took his hand out of his pants and undid the zipper and button, rubbing his palm over his briefs along his shaft. It was hard not to notice the camera pointed in his direction. Ryo always was recording things- and lately him. He would think after all this time, he would be more use to it.

""Does it turn you on to watch me do this?" Akira asked, a smirk on his face.

"Indeed, it does," Ryo said, his voice never wavering.

Akira was not expecting that response. He had gasped and his palm ground into his shaft harder. The head of his cock already poked out the waistband of his briefs. Something inside of him stirring at Ryo saying this turned him on, a warmth spread of his body.

"You new body suits you so well," Ryo said, never moving, only watching.

All he could do was stare at Ryo, his camera on him, and just watch. He knew his new body was everything anyone could want. Pulling his briefs down, holding his hard cock in his hand. His body had changed, his cock grew with this change. He was never ashamed of his cock, even before his change, but now- the way Ryo looked at him, watched him, Akira wanted him to see his cock. Full, large and blushed in red.

His palm stroking down the shaft, his fingers pressing into the vein on the underside, Akira licked his lips, never taking his eyes off Ryo. Stroking up, he took a moment to rub his thumb over the wet tip, smearing the precum around the head, pushing his thumb onto the slit.

Was Ryo blushing? There was a faint splash of pink to his cheeks. Pulling his foreskin up, he let the wet lewd sound squelch as his hand dragged back down. Using his other hand, he tucked his briefs under his balls, cupping them, rolling them in his other hand.

"Open your legs more," Ryo said.

Did he hint a change in Ryo's voice? It seemed deeper, different. Maybe it was the pounding of his heartbeat in his ears, all his blood had traveled to his cock. A droplet of sweat trickled down his neck, landing on his collarbone. Opening his legs more, letting his knees fall to the side, Akira was going to give Ryo the sight he wanted.

He knew Ryo would never touch him, only watch. It had always been this way, ever since the night they came back from slaughtering demons. Akira was so turned on, so hard, he had no control. Dropping to his knees in the foyer, he pulled his cock out and in a few short strokes was releasing all over the hardwood floor.

Ryo never said anything about it, and his secretary has just cleaned up the mess. Ryo told him he should not allow himself to bottle all of this up, it could be detrimental to their plans. He needed to have a clear head, and his body spent.

A small moan escaped his lips, biting his bottom lip, Akira continued to stroke up and down his shaft, his cock-head disappearing with every up stroke, and reappearing with every down stroke. He couldn't help to lightly thrust his hips, tug at his balls, keep his sight on Ryo.

The way Ryo just stayed there, so still, ever watching. The light of the camera was on, indicating he truly was recording. A small thrill filled through him while he gripped his shaft harder, pulling down to the root, holding still. Releasing his bottom lip from his teeth, Akira gasped out, allowing a small moan to follow.

"How… many of these… do you have now?" Akira asked, knowing they had done this numerous times before.

"Do not worry about such things."

Ryo never said much while he did this, he was just there. Gripping the base of his cock harder, he rolled his balls again, moving a finger to stroke the sensitive underside. He wanted so badly to look down and see if Ryo was truly affected by all of this, but he could not take his eyes off of him.

Arching back, he wanted his body on display, let Ryo see all the changed in him. No longer the whimpy small shy boy that was bullied and teased. No, he was Devilman. Strong, proud and his cock leaking. Moving his hand back up, more moisture gathering, he slid it down, knowing it would make his cock glisten with precum. His hand was set so his fingertips pressed into the prominent vein, let Ryo get all of it. Let him see.

"Does your camera… capture everything?" Akira asked, his breath coming short, his words pained.

"Everything."

The way Ryo's voice surrounded him, even the one word jolted into his body. As if Ryo himself where stroking. Licking his lips again, coating them in his spit, he barely opened his mouth, stroking harder. The wet sounds getting louder the faster he went.

He was getting close. A last squeeze on his balls, and he brought his hand up to his chest, plucking his own nipple, thrusting his hips into his other hand. He will give Ryo something worthy of recording.

"You… probably have… a collection," he breathed out.

"It is my private collection," Ryo stated.

Sweat beaded between his brows the more he moaned out, thrusted into his hand. Twisting his wrist at the tip of his cock sent shivers down his spine. He thought about dragging this out, giving Ryo a longer show, but the lewdness of Ryo recording him- he could never last long. There was something in the stare from Ryo that only heighten his arousal.

His hand was already saturated in fluid just from his cock leaking. Running his thumb over his cock-head again, his body jerked at the sensation. It all felt so good. Each passing of his thumb over the slit of his cock jolted his hips, making them shake.

"I'm so close…" Akira breathed out.

"Don't hold it in," Ryo said, walking forward, the camera still directed at him.

"You… you wanted… a show," Akira panted out.

"Don't hold yourself back."

Arching his back more, Akira rubbed his cock harder, his breath coming short and fast. He was so close, and knew any minute now his cock was going to explode. The more he stroked, the more moisture leaked out.

It was hard to keep his eyes open, but he could not tear them away from Ryo. It was so intense, so erotic. He wanted to hold it in, give Ryo the best show he had ever recorded. Pinching his own nipple, breathing heavy, his hand never stopping moving.

Ryo's pupils were enlarged, and his face more red. Akira could not take his eyes off of him as his body wound tighter and tighter. The ache in the pit of his stomach growing larger and larger with each stroke of his cock.

"You are holding yourself back still," Ryo stated.

"I can't just cum on command!" Akira cried out.

"I am sure you could," Ryo said, taking another step towards him.

His eyes widened as Ryo approached him. This had never happened before. It was just Ryo watching, recording- sometimes talking. Akira stopped moving as Ryo's hand reached out, his finger pointed at him.

It was like slow motion. The way Ryo's finger moved to him. His finger was long and delicate as it just brushed over the head of his cock. Gasping out, Akira squeezed the base of his cock harder, watching as Ryo's finger smeared the droplets of liquid around in a circle. Once his finger ran over the slit of his cock, Akira moaned loudly. Gentle pressure to the slit of his cock sent sparks through his body, making his hair stand on end.

"Cum," Ryo said.

It was like a switch had been turned on. Ryo pulled his hand away, pressing his index finger and thumb together, the trail of sticky slick between them.

Crying out, Akira closed his eyes as his body exploded. He could feel the splash of liquid on his chest, hitting high on his pectoral, then more on his stomach. He never thought he would stop cumming. Ryo might be recording him, but it was implanted in Akira's mind the feel of his finger on his cock.

The more he squeezed and milked his cock, the more it oozed. His body was covered in the warm sticky liquid, Akira never thought he would breath properly again. Leaving his eye closed, his mouth was slightly open, panting out, chest heaving.

The sound of the camera being set down, jarred his attention back to where he was. Ryo quietly walked out the room then returned with a warm damp cloth, tossing in his direction. Akira never even bothered tucking his soft cock back into his pants as he wiped himself clean. His head was still spinning from it all. It always did. Ryo remained collected and calm as he sat on the side of the bed, just watching him.

Once he was cleaned off, Akira tucked himself into his briefs. He could still hear the blood pounding in his ears.

"You did well," Ryo said.

All Akira could do was nod. He did feel better- spent.

"Shall I get you something to eat? I am sure you are getting sleepy."

Nodding again, Akira felt how heavy his eyelids were.

"How do you think the recording turned out?" Akira asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Probably one of the better yet," Ryo said, laying a hand on his shoulder before standing up. "Let's get you some food and you rest. We have more work to do."

Back to business. Akira got a glimpse to another side of Ryo, and all he knew was- he wanted to see more of it.


End file.
